EL DIGIMON DEMONIO Y LA ANGEL HUMANA
by Jos D
Summary: Una relacion entre Juri y Beelzemon?, mejor leeanlo para que sepan, de que se trata.


Mi fic que tanto tiempo he querido hacer, un fic de Beelzemon y Juri. Una relación amorosa entre esos dos?, ustedes solamente leánlo.  
  
_____________________________  
  
EL DIGIMON DEMONIO Y LA ANGEL HUMANA.  
  
Han pasado 7 años desde que los Tamers y los digimons derrotaron el Dripa, ellos estaban por celebrar la victoria, en una fiesta en el edificio del Hypnos por la noche.   
  
Dentro del edificio se encontraban todos los tamers, los digimons y todos los que participaron en la aniquilación del Dripa. Todos ya eran mayores y los digimons ya mostraban una madurez como los humanos lo harían.  
  
"Guilmon no te acabes los bocadillos" dijo Takato alejandolo de la mesa  
  
"Es que tengo hambre" dijo Guilmon con la boca abierta (bueno casi todos mostraban un cambio, aunque Guilmon puede tenerlo si lo notan)   
  
"Oye Takato dime donde está Juri?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Ella se encuentra en el baño"   
  
"Oye Takato, dime cuantos años llevas como tu novia Juri?" preguntó Hirokazu  
  
"En un mes y medio, ya van a ser 7 años"  
  
"Que envidia me das Takato tu tienes a Juri, pero Rika aun no quiere que sea su novio?" dijo Ryo, abrazando a Rika  
  
"Ryo ya dejame en paz", dijo Rika soltanose de Ryo  
  
Mientras tanto los digimons tambien platicaban entre ellos.  
  
"No estoy seguro Renamon, yo veo a estos dos que no se llevan, aunque dicen que las apariencias engañan" dijo Guilmon viendo a Rika ya Ryo  
  
"Tienes razon en eso Guilmon" dijo Renamon  
  
"Momentai, recuerden que son amigos y hasta en los amigos hay pleito, pero no hay de que preocuparse ya que al final seguiran siendo amigos"  
  
"Pero donde esta Calumon?" preguntó Guilmon   
  
"Yo lo vi junto con Juri" dijo Guardromon  
  
Pero luego vinieron los tamers de impmon  
  
"Ai tu crees que impmon venga, ya se tardó mucho" dijo Makoto  
  
"No te preocupes, estoy segura que él llegará" dijo Ai  
  
De todos lo digimons que estaba felices por la victoria de hace 7 años, había un digimon que no se sentía satisfecho, un digimon de forma como angel caído, se encontraba arriba en el edifico, bebiendo una lata de cerveza (oye es Beelzemon, si fuera impmon entonces sí le afectaría).  
  
"Oye no irás aya abajo" preguntó Ciberdramon  
  
"No, ya que no me siento nada satisfecho por esta victoria" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Aun lamentas el acto imperdonable de tu pasado?"  
  
"Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo; es lo que más cambiaría en mi vida"  
  
"El pasado es el pasado; ya deja de lamentar, ya que tus tamers estan aquí y veo que te buscan, no lo hagas esperar" dijo Ciberdramon.  
  
"Ya voy en unos minutoss mas bajo"  
  
"No quieres otra de estas" dijo Ciberdramon señalando una lata de cerveza que traía.  
  
"No, con una es suficiente"  
  
En unos minutos Beelzemon se convirtió en impmon y entró al edificio. Cuando bajó por las escaleras, escuchó alguien llorar. El digimon demonio se dirigió hacia el sonido de la pena, llegó hasta un cuarto iluminado donde se encontraba una chica y un pequeño digimon blanco.  
  
"Sabes calumon, me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a llorar por la muerte de Leomon, pero cada vez que recuerdo los buenos momentos en que lo tuve, siempre me sale una lagrima"  
  
"Calu, por favor no llores Juri, haras que me sienta triste tambié, Calu, tu misma me dijiste que Leomon hubiera querido que no lloraras mas por su muerte Calu."  
  
"Así es Calumon, a pesar de que tengo muchos amigos que tratan de llenarme el vacío de mi corazón que una vez tuve, aun así tengo un espacio que nunca se llenará " dijo entristecida Juri  
  
"Calu, recuerdo que Rika te dijo que hay que seguir adelante, que no hay que lamentar para siempre la muerte de los seres queridos, calu, y tambien dijo tu mama hubiera dicho lo mismo" dijo Calumon tratando de compensar la tristeza.  
  
"Lo se Calumon pero a pesar de los años, siento que es dificil para mí dejar de lamentar cada vez que recuerdo a Leomon o a mi mamá. Al principio cuando derrotaron al Dripa, me sentía que me estaba recuperando y mas aun cuando Takato me declaró que si quería ser su novia, pero no se cuando fue cuando sentí otra vez esta tristeza"  
  
Mientras ellos conversaban, afuera del cuarto, impmon se sentía cada vez mas y más culpable por haberle hecho daño a alguien como a ella.  
  
'Ella no se merecía eso, ella no se merecía eso, demonios ¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque le hice tanto daño ella?!, porque no simplemente me alejé de ese perro deva, porque soy un estupido digimon que solamente aprendió por las malas, maldición, ¿¡porque!?' impmon estaba lamentando mucho el día en que mató a Leomon  
  
Luego Calumon salió del cuarto, pero impomn se encontraba escondido detrás de una puerta de otro cuarto.   
  
"Calu, quieres que te traiga algo, calú? " preguntó calumon  
  
"Si traeme varios pañuelos, no quiero que nadie me vea así" dijo Juri  
  
"Esta bien calú"  
  
Un minuto después, impmon se transformó en Beelzemon, entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Juri, y ella no se percaptó de que alguien se acercaba. Beelzemon apagó el foco del cuarto, dandole un susto a Juri.  
  
"Quien esta ahí?" preguntó Juri, mientras que sintió que alguien la abrazó  
  
"Eres tú Takato?" preguntó de nuevo Juri  
  
"No soy yo" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"¿Beelze"  
  
"Por favor no digas nada, ya que hace tiempo he querido hacerte eso" dijo Beelzemon, quien le dio un beso en una mejilla, mientras que Juri no dijo nada pero se sentía impresionada. Ella sentía los labios y los colmillos del digimon acariciando la piel de su mejilla.  
  
"Siempre he lamentado el día en que te he hecho daño, tu perdon no es suficiente para mí, y también lamento el no haberte salvado, porque que trataba de repara el daño que te causé, aunque digan que la intención es lo que cuenta; eso no se aplica en mí, si pudiera salvarte mil veces, mil veces me sacrificaría por tí. Tu me salvaste cuando Gallantmon estuvo a punto de matarme, pero yo ni siquiera pude salvarte" dijo Beelzemon que aun acariciaba a Juri en la oscuridad.  
  
"Beelzemon, yo espero que me perdones por no haber tomado tu mano, cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo"  
  
"No Juri, yo soy el que debería disculparme, si no hubiera matado a tu Leomon tu nunca huberias pasado por ese sufrimiento, y yo no me hubiera hecho el responsable de propagar el Dripa rapidamente a causa de tu tristeza, por el pecado que hice en tí" quien seguía acariciando a Juri de una manera casi seductora  
  
"Sabes pudiste haber muerto por tratar de salvarme", dijo Juri, quien le dio un beso en una mejilla  
  
"Antes tenía ideas suicidas, porque no quería seguir sintiendo un dolor por haber hecho el error mas grande de mi vida, Rika me pidió que me fuera con tus ustedes de vuelta al mundo real, pero no quise ir con ustedes porque no lo merecía y sobre todo porque tu estabas ahí, y yo ni quería acercarme a tí; porque el dolor que tenía dentro de mí se haría más fuerte,. Pero si hubiera muerto a manos de Gallantmon nunca hubiera regresado con mis Tamers, y ellos me estaban esperando. Sabes lamento todo esto ya que al final, yo me quedé con dos tamers y tu con ningun digimon."  
  
"Tengo a Calumon, pero sé que no es lo mismo, pero él me ha apoyado en seguir adelante, aun cuando estabamos atrapados, dentro del Dripa"  
  
"Escucho que alguien se acerca" dijo Beelzemon, quien se separó de Juri, prendió el foco y el digimon demonio de transformó en impmon  
  
"Calu, perdon por llegar tarde, Calu, hola impmon, que haces aquí" dijo Calumon, Impmon solo se daba la vuelta sin decir nada.  
  
"El solo trata de ayudarme calumon" dijo Juri quien recibió unos pañuelos de parte de Calumon, para quitarse las lágrimas  
  
"Calu, todo el mundo los esta esperando, Calu, impmon tus tamers te estan buscando, Juri, Takato tambien te esta esperando" dijo Calumon  
  
"Enseguida vamos" dijo Juro, quien vio que Calumon se alejaba.  
  
"Sabes hay gente que nos espera y creo que noes bueno hacerlos esperar, así como lo hice con mis tamers una vez"  
  
"Si, sabes me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, en la manera en que lo hicimos, con acaricias y en la oscuridad" dijo Juri  
  
"Sabes me siento algo mejor, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo a menudo" dijo impmon.  
  
"Si, me parece bien" dijo Juri sonriente.  
  
Los dos salieron para celebrar la victoria como si fuera año nuevo, impmon se sentía un poco más satisfecho y Juri terminó con su tristeza por ahora. Cuando llegaron impmon recibió fuertes abrazos de parte de sus tamers (y claro un beso de parte de Ai). Mientras que Juri recibió un beso de parte de Takato, mientras que Rika le tenía envidia a Juri (porque ella ya tiene pareja y Rika aun no y eso que es hija de una hermosa modelo).  
  
"Juri sabes, espero que en poco tiempo nos casemos" dijo Takato  
  
"Takato eso me haría muy feliz" dijo Juri  
  
FIN  
  
_____________________________  
  
Espero que sea. Este fic no va tener continuación, asi que no va ver ningun siguiente capítulo. 


End file.
